The field of the invention is display systems and in particular graphics processors for display systems that provide multiple channels and context switching between channels.
Many types of graphics systems require fast response to operator inputs and cursor movements. Often, a fast response must occur while a graphics processor is performing a low priority task, such as generating a background map. Existing graphics processors are implemented with a single channel that cannot respond rapidly to priority tasks. Such systems have relatively poor response to higher priority tasks. This is because the graphics processor is implemented to finish the current task before invoking a next task. There is no provision for assigning priorities to tasks. This is because, even if a subsequent task is a higher priority task, the graphics processor must complete the current task before invoking the higher priority task.